


Hidden By Armor

by Okamichan6942



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, F/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-01-09
Updated: 2008-04-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamichan6942/pseuds/Okamichan6942
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back from patrol, Sideswipe simply can't resist temptation</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps the worst thing I've done is to butcher(and I mean BUTCHER) Prowl's character, part of that can be explained as 'It's before the battle computer has been installed', but the rest.... well that's all Okami's craziness, then there's also the (mechanical) sticky, the (brief) self-stimulation, the (brief) oral stimulation.... am I forgetting anything?? oh and the fact that this is fairly PWP(maybe the second half makes up for it....). 
> 
> Megavorn 1000 vorn, for the sake of this fic.

Sideswipe batted at the muck that clung to his joints. He just wanted to lay down and slip into recharge. He hoped to Primus that Prowl wasn't still online. The tactician normally only waited up for Sideswipe if the day had been particularly stressful and Prowl desired relief. The red mech didn't mind that, but not tonight. He was filthy. He was exhausted. And  _that_  was the farthest thing from his mind.

He could avoid it by bunking in Sunstreaker's room. He didn't care-at this point-if it would mean he'd have to recharge on the floor, he'd even be willing to curl up under his brother's berth. But to do so would deny him one of the privileges of having an officer for a lover.

Private washracks.

He really didn't feel up to joining the rest of his patrol in the showers and listening to them chatter.

Almost without thinking his legs carried him to Prowl's quarters and he absent-mindedly punched in the code to open the door. He stepped into the dimlit room, his gaze automatically sweeping and scanning for any discrepancies in the layout.

His optics lingered on the black and white form of his lover. One doorwing stood at a relaxed angle from Prowl's shoulder. Sideswipe knew that the only way for Prowl to be comfortable while recharging was to lay on one side or the other, or else those enticing panels got in the way. One knee tucked forward, revealing a curve to Prowl's hip that normally remained hidden by thick armor. Sideswipe lingered on the deliciously parted grey lips, the graceful fingers cradling a slim cheek.

Sideswipe tore his gaze away with some difficulty. He shook himself and then headed for the room connected to the main quarters and into the stall, determined to not give in to the twitch of his hands that wanted to caress the tempting panels. He activated a flow of the strong cleanser, with a specific signal on a particular channel. He turned the pressure up to its highest and deactivated his optics, basking in the simple pleasure of solution pounding against his armor. He stood there for several breems, turning so that the liquid could reach the crevices on his back. He leaned against the wall, moaning as several sensitive seams received a stimulating pounding.

_He remembered when that beautiful body had danced under the lights of Terslon. The light glimmering off a paint bluer than the cobalt sky. Arms flung in the air, feet stepping lightly. Those graceful hips had swept designs in the air that made his circuits sing._

His fingers idly stroked at a leg panel, crossing over to trace a seam up his inner thigh, drawing a throaty moan from his vocalizer. His exhaustion faded to a dull pulse, overpowered by the surges in his circuits. He took the bristled brush down and began to scrape at the stubborn muck that had stuck in his joints.

_He remembered when that voice had lilted like a sparrowcorder. The words spilling out in a light cadence that could rival even Jazz's musical speech._

He worked at his arms, the bristles a pleasant pain on his sensors. His hands stroked his torso armor, continuing the surging teasing of the shower. He lifted a hand to his lips, stroking lightly as he pushed the brush along his thigh. His intakes suddenly started, the coolant in his systems unable to work alone as the surges heated his systems. The brush scraped across his groin cover, and energy rushed through that sensitive area, bringing forth a response from the hardware underneath.

_He remembered nights spent in each other's arms, where only they existed on the whole of Cybertron; twined together like a braided cord._

He panted in the steaming shower, rubbing at the junctions of his hips and thighs. He moaned through his closed lips, clutching the brush handle, and scouring his groin cover again.

The hardware hidden beneath the plating abruptly came fully online, and he hissed as it scraped across the covering. He snapped his optics open, command lines running across his vision as he attempted to shut the program down. He finished his shower quickly, no longer loitering about so as not to bring that particular system online.

He wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to override it again.

Megatron had changed all of their plans, and Prowl had left, determined to make a difference.

Sideswipe almost hadn't recognize his former lover when they'd crossed paths again. A hardness had set into Prowl's face that had never been there before, and that was only the least of the changes.

He strode out of the washroom, intent on the recharge his diagnostics told him he needed. He found his gaze remaining on the tactician longer than necessary. He climbed over the long thighs…

His hand pausing to stroke the thick plating…

He gently shifted the black and white panel out of the way, placing a kiss on the soft covering. A red plated arm draped over the curved waist, pressing Sideswipe's torso up against the smaller frame. Recharge pulled at him, but something else yanked harder; characterized by the surge from his covered hardware.

He shuttered his optics, denying his sensors a visual of his desire.

Prowl shifted, scraping against painfully sensitive areas.

Sideswipe hissed, snapping his optics open as Prowl moved again, sliding back-he'd swear intentionally-against the red mech. He was painfully aware of the tactician's desirable litheness, contoured against his own frame.

Automatically, his hand caressed down Prowl's torso plating to the black covering that hid what he desired. He nuzzled close to the neck, kissing the layer of seamless metal that protected vital fuel and powerlines. He pulled the black hips toward his own, grinding against the firm metal. He wriggled his other hand underneath Prowl, gripping his lover tightly and moaning through his dental plates.

Metal squealed as Sideswipe slid a tense hand up the tactician's side. He traced the edge of the black bumper, running his fingers over the clasps that held the chestplate in place. Then he splayed his hands on the tactician's torso, and smoothed his way down to the luscious thighs. He covered the alluring neck with his mouth, lapping and nipping at the sensitive metal, digging his fingers into the seams of the white legs.

Prowl gasped, intakes starting up in a sudden rush. Sideswipe detected the soft hum of optics powering on, and he could see the glow reflected off the white helm.

"Sideswipe?"

For the briefest of astroseconds, the red mech's programming stalled at the deep timbre of that soft voice. It took a moment to recall the present.

Sideswipe slid up his lover's back, reaching up to turn Prowl's head. He covered the tactician's mouth with his own, his glossa caressing the edges of the other's lips. Prowl stared up at him, blinking in rapid succession. The warrior moaned plaintively, pulling his lover snug against him; one leg crossing over Prowl's, and sliding between the tactician's own legs.

Prowl's lips parted with a startled gasp and Sideswipe invaded the open mouth with lusty vigor. He reached again for the clasps holding the chestplate in place. The tactician writhed in his grasp, the upright doorwing swinging back to strike Sideswipe's shoulder. Prowl whimpered as the red twin tightened his legs' hold around the tactician's waist.

" _Not here._ " Prowl spoke over a private channel, pushing Sideswipe's arms down. " _Oh Primus, please don't do this here._ "

Sideswipe didn't stop ravishing his lover's mouth, his glossa sweeping in to entwine with Prowl's, his lips scraping and pressing, squealing; drawing delightful whimpers from the tactician's vocalizer.

" _We're in a code green. I don't think anyone's going to charge in demanding your attention._ " He pulled at the clasps, fingers trembling with the effort it took not to simply rip the chestplate off.

Prowl squirmed in his arms; movements sensuous against sensitive plating. Sideswipe pulled away from the kiss, clutching at Prowl's hips to continue the pressure against his groin.

"And you want me to stop?" His voice rose in pitch, as the tactician's crotch squirmed against the warrior's calf trapped between the white thighs.

Metal scraped against the berth as Prowl slid away, laughing. "You did stop."

Black hands grabbed at the black and white doorwings that were pulling away. "You're slick as rusted iron. Get back here." He pulled, gently, against the hinges; his thumbs stroking light circles on the white paint. Then he grabbed Prowl's shoulders and hauled back.

A squeak burst from the tactician's vocalizer as Sideswipe straddled the armored waist. "Sideswipe…"

Sideswipe silenced his lover with a crushing kiss.

" _You teased yourself in the showers again, didn't you?_ "

He tugged at the chestplate, refusing to answer that accusation, working his fingers under the edges to reach all the latches. He moaned at the sweet scent of lubricant as it finally began coating Prowl's mouth. His glossa burned as he came into contact with the solution, answered by the surge at his groin. He fought for control over the program that was threatening to come online, pulling away from his lover's lips to pant as data scrolled past his HUD.

Prowl scraped white fingers down the warrior's red chestplate, pushing and petting at the same time. "Nnh Sideswipe…" Suddenly the tactician's legs wrapped around Sideswipe's waist, shoving him closer. They ground against each other, panting and writhing; lips brushing light caresses across heated metal.

Black fingers clawed at the final catches holding the chestplate.

"Nn not here," Prowl moaned, optics dark with arousal; legs still held tightly around Sideswipe, "please, not here." The words came out in a throaty whisper, vocalizer glitching at conflicting signals.

Sideswipe trembled, maintaining control solely by that whispered refusal. "Don't make me stop, Prowl." He gazed into his lovers blue eyes, systems surging with desire. "I want you," he breathed against the grey lips. "I want all of you."

The officer whined-panting-vocalizer hitting pitches it was never designed for. "Sides…" Slim fingers clutched at the warrior's arms, neither halting nor acceding; desire conflicting with fear of discovery.

Sideswipe leaned down to gently kiss his lover, begging in that single motion.

Prowl suddenly released Sideswipe's arms, hands cupping the black cheekguards that framed the twin's face. The tender kiss turned passionate, lips sliding against one another, glossa flicking out to tease along the edges.

Sideswipe grew dizzy from the intoxicating scent permeating Prowl's lips. Richer than the highest grade of energon; he wanted to be covered in that sweet smell, and bask in its slickness. He moaned, gripping the chestplate tightly before tossing it (and the torso armor attached to it) to the side.

He pressed against the soft, moldable metal found underneath the tactician's armor, rubbing his hands over sensor-filled mounds. He pulled away, drawing a whine from Prowl as he abruptly ended the kiss. He stared down at the most damning evidence on Prowl's perfect body. "Primus," he breathed. A soft sound from the tactician drew his gaze.

"You always act so surprised." White hands reached up to cover the grey chest.

"I always forget how beautiful you are under that disguise." He moved a hand away, so that he might kiss the exposed breast. He cupped the mound, drawing the sensor node at its peak into his mouth, his glossa running lightly over the knob.

Prowl's legs tightened around him, and her arms wrapped around his head. She gasped, clutching at his audio horns, knees drawn up almost into a neat little ball. Her ventilator whirred within her chest, sending vibrations coursing through the breast, against his glossa, stimulating him nearly into an overload without true relief. Surges through his groin testified how ready the program was to come back online.

He panted, moving to attend the other sensor node on the opposite breast; pawing at the one he'd left, fingers running along the concave base. He reached up to sweep a kiss over Prowl's lips, and she held him there; probing his mouth with her glossa, leaving faint traces of lubricant that drove Sideswipe mad.

His hardware came online, surging and ready.

Prowl continued her assault, pressing against him, legs rubbing delectably over his backside. The lubricant in her mouth still burned, and he knew she wasn't ready yet.

He wanted her so badly.

He shook with desire, groping her breasts, stimulating them, encouraging the further mixing and production of the lubricant. "Prowl…"

Finally she pulled away, mouth moist, optics flickering with the energy surges. "Let me sit up. My doors…" The timbre of her voice falling into more natural ranges, ones Sideswipe recalled as clear as day.

He pulled her up, scooting back to avoid being struck by the wing panels. She followed him on her hands and knees, her doorwings bobbing with the motion. He froze as he watched her sidle up to him, her optics a blue so dark they were almost black. She kissed him, resting her hands on his shoulders, only to press him back and straddle his hips.

"No fair," both her voice and engine purred as she pulled at his chestplate. "I'm all bare and you're still armored."

He managed a laugh, stroking her thighs lovingly. "Here I thought you'd want to-hn- finish, so you could cover back up." He groaned as Prowl wriggled her hips over his. "Primus, I don't think I can wait much longer."

She leaned down, doorwings tilted back and slipped her glossa into his mouth. He bucked under her, surging hardware scraping under the covering; the taste of Prowl's lubricated glossa sending eddies through his circuits that culminated in his groin and the pulsing shaft there.

He scraped his hands over her breasts, rubbing over the sensor knobs. Then Sideswipe worked at the latches at her hips, kissing her back as he pulled the armor off, bit by bit. She moaned against his lips, rubbing her hands over his upper arms; cupping the mag plates set in his shoulder armor. Each caress left Sidsewipe panting and bucking against her; wanting more, wanting completion.

"I love you," he murmured when she kissed down his jaw.

Prowl paused, optics narrowed and dark. "I love you, too." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips before trailing down to his waist. Deft fingers made short work of the impeding armor, adding the pieces to the slowly growing pile. Sideswipe worked at his chest plate, but only had it halfway unclasped when something moist caressed his twitching hardware.

He gasped, clutching at the armor in his hands. The moist object swept across the tip of his shaft, leaving a thin layer of residue behind. Sideswipe reached down, gripping the tactician's chevron. Her glossa continued it's teasing of his surging rod. He clenched her shoulders with his thighs, pressing his knees together at each lick. His vocalizer crackled as he groaned. The metal of the chevron dented under his fingers, and Prowl's keening whimper vibrated through his hardware.

Prowl took the shaft into her mouth, her glossa stroking down its length as far as she could reach. Her dental plates scraped pleasantly against him as she pressed down; taking more and more of him in. The lubricant in her mouth smeared all over his hardware, and she used her fingers to spread it down to his hilt; slick and warm, the scent an aphrodisiac that left him panting with more need, his sensors inundated with her intoxicating smell.

With a final lick Prowl lifted her head, crawling back up to kiss his lips. She straddled his hips, rubbing her groin over his ready shaft.

He thrust up, fondling her breasts, his vision fritzing.

She smirked, teasing the tip of his shaft again to his whimpering distress. Then she settled over him, and he slid into her, his lubricated hardware gliding, frictionless, into her receptive port without any friction. Her optics flickered with each of his stabbing bucks. Her hips rocked obligingly, her intakes working in panting bursts as he kept stimulating her sensor nodes. She moved on top of him, drawing herself up and down his length.

He gripped her waist, driving himself deeper into her port. Energy surged through his vocalizer, grunting bursts of need as he sought to complete the interface. He rose to his elbows, kissing and licking at the base her neck. He teased his glossa along her jawline until he reached her lips. He delved into her mouth, and she slid her glossa along his.

Suddenly Prowl pulled away laughing, his chestplate in her hand, and then it clanged to the floor. He moaned as she caressed his chest, hands smoothing over the deceptively lean metal, hiding powerful hydraulics. Sideswipe captured her lips again, reaching around to caress her black and white door panels.

She whimpered, rocking against him, her breasts brushing his chest. They moved together, his shaft scraping against the plug recessed at the back of her port. He connected, and energy surged through them both.

They wailed; defunct hardware conflicting with modern protocols. It was painful. It was  _delightful_.

Had it really been vorn since they last connected in this fashion. Sure they used methods more commonly employed by same-gendered couples, but nothing beat the feeling of completion that came with the use of their reproductive hardware.

"Mmmm, now I'm really sleepy," She gently disengaged from his hardware, curling up at his side, still-armored leg resting over his thigh. "I'd forgotten how nice that was," she murmured, sweeping a kiss over his cheek guard.

He nodded wordlessly, previously forgotten exhaustion coming back full force; he felt himself shutting down for recharge.

He heard her systems wind down, her intakes working softly before they, too, turned off.

Peace settled around them, in them. For a time, they were able to forget that they were at war.

* * *

Feet pounding down the hall brought them suddenly online. Blue optics locked in brief alarm before they both scrambled to gather their armor up and latch it back in place.

Prowl worked at a feverish pace, her optics bright with panic, and she only just managed to close the last clasp when the door swished opened and Jazz burst in.

"Prowl, Decepticons're..." he paused taking in Sideswipe's bare chest. His visor flashed in muted surprise. "Uh, sorry, if I-uh...The Decepticons..."

"Jazz," the tactician's voice was once again the deep timbre suited to a mech, "it's okay. The Decepticons are prone to inconveniencing us." Prowl smiled at Sideswipe, touching a hand to the red twin's shoulder, before she pulled Jazz out of the room. "What's the situation..."

Sideswipe threw himself back onto the berth, the near-miss leaving him weak and shaking.

Protocols established in a time before the Firewall Institution Act kept any femme from leading a unit of mechs. It was one of many attempts to control a vastly overpopulated planet. That hadn't stopped his lover from chafing at the restrictions placed upon femme units and deciding she was best needed in the ranks of mechs.

When Sideswipe transferred to Top Gun's unit, his reputation preceded him and no one expected him to get along with the infamously strict executive officer. After his welcoming lecture, Prowl had surprisingly(or perhaps, not surprisingly) sought out the notorious prankster and taken Sideswipe to his office.

_One slim finger rested against Sideswipe's chestplate. "I know you." Blue optics flashed, though the stern face remained impassive._

_Sideswipe regarded the tactician coolly. "I'm not surprised, most officers know of me."_

_The grey lips unexpectedly curved into a small smile, though the blue optics remained apathetic. "No, Sideswipe, I know_  you _." The tactician's head tilted in a familiar manner. "After all, hadn't we spent evenings planning ways to sneak into the Haltherion Gardens to see their volmunic blossom display. ._

_That gave the red twin pause._

_Prowl was not a terribly uncommon name, it was neutral enough to be used by both mechs and femmes, and suited many different temperaments. For this to be_  his _Prowl had been so improbable that he hadn't even processed the possibility. But he saw her. In the way she held herself, and her doorwings; the smile that tugged at her lips. It was Prowl,_ his _Prowl._

_In all the time they'd been separated, his love for the femme had never faded, and he'd been eager for the day when they would be reunited; after the war was over._

_He wrapped the tactician up in a fierce hug, unwilling to say anything under the watchful gaze of the security cameras. They arranged to meet later in Prowl's quarters_

They both were cautious, though, uncertain of whether the other still felt the same after all this time.

Prowl had explained that she had altered her appearance as much as she legally could. She even had a secondary vocalization system installed, since it was too chancy to simply adjust her own.

They spent time together, whenever their duties permitted, much to the surprise of the entire unit. There were the expected suspicious grumbles that Prowl was treating Sideswipe special, until the red twin had been thrown into the isolation cell for a few decacycles.

Then the complaints quieted, even if they didn't halt altogether.

He and Prowl had been cautious about where they performed a complete interface, normally choosing to leave the base and find somewhere secluded.

Sideswipe sat up, reaching for his chestplate. Prowl had managed to keep her secret for nearly a megavorn before Sideswipe showed up. They'd only been reunited for a hundred vorn, and had too many near-misses.

He had to think of something better to hide their secret. Or else, she would be found out, and transferred to a femme unit(losing her commission in the process); separating them for another megavorn, or longer.

He pulled his rocket launcher out of subspace, and fitted it to his shoulder mount.

He would protect Prowl.

He would keep anyone from discovering her secret.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an alleyway, in the dark, two Autobots indulge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More'n likely NSFW, worse though, it's (mechanical) sticky (think this one achieves it to a lesser degree than the last). Once again, Prowl's character has been butchered.

Darkness threaded through the small alleyway in a little used sector of Iacon. Trash littered the pathway, refuse from a more prosperous time. Amid the refuse lay gleaming bits of empty, but clean armor. They stood out in the junk like treasure, like a scattered trail left by pirates, it led to two forms hidden deep within the shadows.

“Prowl- unnnh!”

Black hands scrabbled at her shoulders, caressing and pulling. They swept down the curve of her body, pausing on the hinges of her doors before moving on to swirl over her breasts.

Sideswipe's ventilator rasped within his chest, huffing bursts of heated air, and drawing in the cool night air. She could feel the thrum of his ventilation under her fingers; the power coursing in the lines hidden by the thin layer of metal that shaped his neck as she traced her lips over his collar ridge. “What?” she whispered, panting eagerly. She took care to vocalize out of what was now her secondary voicebox. Her primary vocalizer could easily quell his arousal, but not in a way that satisfied either of them.

She shifted, running her hands over his torso. Her thighs brushed his twitching hardware, making him gasp and writhe under her. He grabbed at her doorwings, running circles over their backs and into the hinge joint. She smiled and shifted again, enjoying the soft mewling cry that burst out of his mouth. She moved up to attend to his neck, one hand stroking down his shoulder.

“You're being... hrrrrrn,” a growl rumbled from between his dental plates, interrupting his complaint, “so mean.” His hips bucked, emphasizing his objection.

She hummed against his neck, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. Her fingertips outlined the invisible joint at his shoulder and she bent to allow her breasts to drag across his holding area. He gripped her shoulders, trying to bring her up so that he might kiss her. She braced her arms and resisted his pull, digging her dental plates into the junction of his neck and his jaw. His fingers spasmed, and he writhed, his twitching shaft touching her thigh again. The slick lubricant that covered the shaft was already cooling from exposure to the air.

She reached up to her mouth, lifting her head to look at him. She swept two of her fingers inside her mouth, scooping out a small amount of lubricant inside tiny indentations on her fingers. She touched those same two fingers to her lover's lips, dragging a line of the sweet-smelling fluid across his upper lip.

Sideswipe's dim optics flared brighter as he moved toward her hand, groaning plaintively. “Prowl...”

“Yes, Sideswipe” she breathed, pulling her hand away from his mouth and smiling in satisfaction as his face turned to follow.

“I want you,” he crooned. His hands squealed their way down down the line of her back as far as they could reach and pulled at her waist.

She wriggled her hips in mock acquiescence as she ran her fingers over his bottom lip. He panted against her fingertips, his glossa snaking out to capture the lubricant she traced on him. She paused, allowing him to twine the rubbery sensor around her fingers and draw them into his mouth. “I'm sure you do, Sideswipe.”

She twitched her fingers as he sucked at them, his glossa dragging across them again and again. She leaned down to finally kiss those irresistable lips. Her glossa flicked out to wipe up a little of the lubricant and he snatched her hand away to have full access to her mouth.

“ _I want to feel you in my spark, Prowl. Like I've only ever known Sunny. What's stopping us from bonding?”_

She squeezed her optics closed, trying to shut out his commed request, and the memories they called forth.

_Sunstreaker clung to her, his tears wetting her decorative helmet, and the thin chevron adorning it. She clung to him, her own tears shining on his golden chestplate, decorated with the remnants of his latest project. His hands clenching at her doorwings left smears of dye and clay across the blue paint. No words were spoken. None were needed._

_Sideswipe lay in surgery, a victim to the Decepticon's brutality._

She could never tell him her real reasons for not joining him in a bonding ritual, that most sacred of alliances between sparks. She could not tell him, that she would not want to chance dying with him if the war took him from her.

If he died, she wanted to live to be able to avenge him, and even his brother.

_She screamed._

_Her hands pressed against her face, but she couldn't look away. She couldn't believe her optics, they had to be deceiving her. She had come here, certain to find him standing in the crowd of disoriented survivors, certain that he would turn to her with that cocky grin of hers._

She closed her optics, trying to withold the tears that threatened to leak out. She smiled, a bitter smirk that didn't feel right on her face. “ _Let you past my firewalls, Sideswipe?_   _You know that's a risk we can't take.”_ Her lips moved across his, as she tried to hide the sob that racked her frame. “ _How would I explain to Crossbow just why I'm coming to have a partial spark extraction, Sideswipe?”_

Sideswipe pushed her face away, optics wide. “You wouldn't, would you?  _He_ wouldn't...”

Tears leaked out of her optics as she looked at him and his thumbs brushed them away. “He would,” her vocalizer hissed with emotion, “because he wouldn't want to explain to Prime why his tactician has gone into stasis lock from spark drain.” She kissed him again, trying to silence him and take her mind off the matter.

She could never tell Sideswipe how hatred twisted her spark, and how she had vowed to Sunstreaker that the Decepticons would pay.

_Fluids pooled within every hole on his body, and holes riddled his frame. She almost didn't recognize him, but for the golden mech crouched over the broken, twisted body, grief rolling off him in palpable waves. She would never have believed that was her lover. That was Sideswipe._

_She screamed._

_Dropping to her knees, fingers clawing at her lying eyes._

_She screamed._

He cupped her cheeks, and his hand pulled away briefly.“Prowl, sparkles,” he caressed her cheeks seam, tracing the tear track that prevented optical fluids from reaching the cortex, “what is it, what's the matter?”

She vented harshly and kissed him into silence, straddling his hips.

“Seriously, Prowl what's -ah!”

Her glossa flicked out, teasing across his own as he gasped. She lowered herself a little further, the plug at the tip of his shaft scraping inside her. He grabbed her waist, trying to stop her as she teased his hardware, and yet his hips bucked with the sensation.

She kissed down his jaw, nipping at his throat, feeling the vibrations of his moans.

He kneaded her waist, the indecision clear in the pressure of his fingers. “You're cheating,” he hissed with pleasure as she pressed herself onto him.

Her lips covered his. He groaned, his optics darkening and half-shuttering as he shivered beneath her. He thrust himself up, pushing her hips down. She teased her glossa along his, hand reaching up to caress and tweak one of his audio horns.

He shifted, panting even faster. He fondled her breasts, his hands excited and needy as they dug into her doorwings.

“You want this over so soon, Sideswipe? Hold still.”

He moaned at the gentle words, thrusting into her again.

She pulled his hands away and pushed them to the dirty ground. “I said, hold still.” She waited until his hips stopped their insistent rocking before she pulled away.

His optics flashed brighter, and he whimpered, reaching for her.

She slapped his hand away. “Hold still.” She pushed herself back down, conscious of the plug scraping toward her port. She moved over him, never letting him connect, and never pulling completely off. Her hands dug into his sides, as she allowed herself to be lost in the pleasure of having him between her legs, inside her, his hand clutching at her thigh.

“I can't... Prowl, please...” he panted, he moved to grab her, rising as though to roll them over.

Prowl tweaked a sensor in his side, stalling his movement. “Hold still.”

He whimpered, pleading with her to let him go, even though she held him with nothing more than her words.

She kissed his neck, his collar ridge, his mouth, letting her glossa paint swirls over his plating, her hips still continuing their inexorably slow motion.

Sideswipe's whimpers turned into a building keen of a desire. “You drive me crazy, Prowl!”

She smiled against his neck. “Oh, I'm sorry, are you ready.” She rocked her hips with a little more thrust than her previous movements.

Prowl only received a wordless growl as an answer, Sideswipe's optics glowed bright in the shadows.

She nipped at his nasal ridge. “You can do better than that.” She thrust her hips again.

“ Please, oh please, Prowl. I want you so bad. You... feel so good!” His hands went for her hips again, and she didn't stop them, only paying enough attention to them to give the wrists a light pat.

He drove himself upward, crying out with desire.

She pulled away, rather than meeting his thrust, teasing smile on her lips.

His fingers curled on her white thighs, and he bared his dental plates in a feral grin as his optics flared. He lunged upward, rolling her onto her back, into a cushion of scrap.

She laughed as he closed his dental plates on her neck, denting metal. As his hands squeezed her breasts; dug into her doorwings. She laughed as she held his hips away from where they poised to thrust madly into her.

“Pro~wl!” his wail echoed throughout the alleyway.

It made her circuits sing to hear him cry out her name with that much need, and want. He kissed her, caressed her, a wild machine that wanted nothing more than to satisfy its programming.

She let him go, twining her armored legs around him as he drove himself into her, hard and fast. She met his thrusts, her doorwings aching from the angle they were pressed down at. His plug scraped against her port, shoving almost painfully in his enthusiasm. He no longer touched or caressed her, his face set in a grimace as he tried to make that connection that would give them the closest sense of completion outside of a bond. She touched him however, enjoying his shivers, and the sounds she wrenched from his vocalizer.

“Primus!” she hissed as he pressed deeply into her, panting, only to continue as he failed to connect.

The plug suddenly snapped into place, jolting them both in surprise. He threw his head back in a roar, his energy pulsing up the wire connected directly to her spark chamber. She wailed as the firewalls activated, dispersing that energy everywhere else. She felt it crackle out of her fingertips, leaching out of her doorhinges in bright blue bolts.

Her processor rushed with the amount of energy pouring from her lover, built up from her teasing for this glorious release. Cycling back from him from her hands clenching at his neck.

Her systems seized in an overload, locking her arms as they were around his shoulders, and she wailed again, vision fritzing and audio receptors receiving nothing but static.

Sideswipe hung over her, panting, propped up by an elbow that she only then realized dug into her doorwing. She moaned at him, unable to get her vocalizer to cooperate. He seemed to understand and rolled off her.

They lay like that for several breems, half way into shut down.

Low energy warnings flashing in her HUD, she pulled a goodie container out of subspace, proferring two of the wafers to the warrior. Slightly revitalized by the compact energon, they gathered their armor together, sorting through it and donning it once more.

When she was certain it wouldn't shock their systems, she offered him another two goodies.

“I have my own, you know,” he muttered, still taking the two she handed him. He lay back, still panting from the exertion.

“Didn't take it out,” she replied, lying on her side next to him. His arm snaked around her shoulders, pulling her closer so that he could kiss her tenderly on the lips.

“I love you, Prowl. Don't ever change.”

Her optics half-shuttered she smiled sleepily, tucking her body protectively over his. “Love you, too, Sideswipe.”

So composed they fell into recharge.


End file.
